


Under the shelter of each other, people survive.

by JayTheSaltyBastard, WyvernSpirit



Series: She's crazy like a fox [1]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Angst, Betaed, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Drinking, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, It's all fun and games until someone ends up crying on the ground, OC's - Freeform, Panic Attack, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Relationship, Strangers to Friends, drinking promblems, friends to closer friends, friends to lovers?, look we're not sure where this relationship is going yet, mentions of bad parenting, theifsonas, vile students, vilesona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTheSaltyBastard/pseuds/JayTheSaltyBastard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyvernSpirit/pseuds/WyvernSpirit
Summary: There was an Irish phrase she could remember now clearly "Ar scáth a chéile a mhaireann na daoine" or "Under the shelter of each other, people survive." It was fitting for how today went she supposes.





	Under the shelter of each other, people survive.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> Symbolism  
> (longhorn- A large strong Texan mammal (Coach Burnt) A sphinx cat- (Count Cleo) a leopard cat- typically found in asia (Shadow-san) a small cat with goggles (Dc. Bellrum) and finally a crazy looking bat (Dr Gunnar Maelstrom) They are crushed and standing in front of them is A rat- A traitor (Kamari) and A dove- Often seen a lover or the bird of love (her fiance)
> 
>  
> 
> Translations  
> Sionnach: Fox  
> Sionnach Réalta: Fox Star  
> glic sionnach: Sly fox  
> Ifreann fuilteacha: Bloody hell  
> scarlet for you: Embarrassed for you (typically used in Dublin, Irish slang)  
> mo stóirín: my little darling
> 
>  
> 
> Credits  
> cowriter: JayTheSaltyBastard  
> Betas: Blue bee and anonymous (please tell me your names guys from now on I like giving credit cause y'all deserve it.)

 

Notes:    
Symbolism   
(longhorn- A large strong Texan mammal (Coach Burnt) A sphinx cat- (Count Cleo) a leopard cat- typically found in asia (Shadow-san) a small cat with goggles (Dc. Bellum) and finally a crazy looking bat (Dr Gunnar Maelstrom) They are crushed and standing in front of them is A rat- A traitor (Kamari) and A dove- Often seen a lover or the bird of love (her fiance)   
  


Translations   
Sionnach: Fox   
Sionnach Réalta: Fox Star 

glic sionnach: Sly fox   
Ifreann fuilteacha: Bloody hell   
scarlet for you: Embarrassed for you (typically used in Dublin, Irish slang)   
mo stóirín: my little darling   
  


Credits   
cowriter: lights out baby (JayTheSaltyBastard)   
Betas: Blue bee, anonymous (please tell me your names guys from now on I like giving credit cause y'all deserve it.    
  
  


Sionnach raised a thick brown brow, her freckled nose wrinkling in disgust. "You should really stop that." She was slumped in the couch. Her smile - the only thing you could see of her face beside some freckles and her bright green, animal like eyes - was sharp.   
  
Across from her, on another couch, Kamari groaned. "I know, but it in't easy. Drinking is like breathing at this point." She sat up, her messy, dark brown, side-shaved hair catching the light.   
  
Sionnach made a sympathetic sound in the back of her throat. "Still, I'm sure whoever you left at home wouldn't want you drinking every day, even if not fully drunk." She scoffed lightly to herself in dry amusement. 'Yet, knowing my family they'd have encouraged me.'   
  
Kamari winced. "That was low, even for you," she grumbled, glaring at the bottle.   
  
Sionnach wided her eyes innocently. "In my defence I barely know you, for all I know the rumour mill is dead wrong. It's like Chinese whispers sometimes you get new information a lot though is false."   
  
Kamari raised an eyebrow. "I'd forgotten you'd already passed out when we played that game. Fucking lightweight," she teased, trying to divert Sionnach’s attention away from the subject.   
  
Sionnach sighed. "Would it surprise you to know I just forced myself to fall asleep." She gazed darkly at the bottle. "I don't drink, I never have and never will." Her answer is short but firm. “And before you ask I replaced my drinks with whatever soda was nearby."   
  
Kamari smirked. "I know, I'm the one who places the soda near you so when you set your drink down I can have it." She leaned her face into her hand.   
  
Sionnach blinked before letting out a snort. "Glic sionnach."   
  
"Why thank you," Kamari grinned.   
  
Sionnach grinned in return. "See this is why I like you, you pay attention to what I say in my language and when I explain it and can figure out what I'm saying or at least get the gist of it."   
  
Kamari shrugged. "I have a photographic memory. I read a bunch of language books in grade school and they just stick with me." She smirked, "And besides, a sionnach beag is nothing compared to madadh-allaidh cunnartach."   
  
Sionnach raised a brow. "Well aren't you sly. Don't think I’m letting you avoid the subject though." She hummed "I room with Paper Star, I know when someone's avoiding a situation."   
  
Kamari feigned hurt. "I think I'm far more sly than Paper Cut."   
  
"Oi," Sionnach snapped, eyebrows furrowed. "Don't go insulting my partner and don’t change the subject!"   
  
"I'm not insulting her, if anything it's a compliment," Kamari shrugged bemusedly, hazel eyes light, expression relaxed.   
  
Sionnach huffed, blowing her short hair out her face and forcing her irritation away. “What were they like? Your partner I mean."   
  
Kamari sighed, rubbing her eyes. "There's no escaping this, is there?"   
  
"If you truly wish for me to drop it..." the bigger girl curled into herself.   
  
"Fine."   
  
Sionnach blinked. not actually thinking that would have worked. 'Was this that mysterious ability of teens to make adults do what they want her English tutor often joked about?’   
  
"And this is not because I want to," the bronze-skinned woman hissed. "I just- I need someone to talk to."   
  
Sionnach cocked her head like the fox she was known as. "Humans often need that, we really are truly pack animals."   
  
Kamari huffed.   
  
The masked girl very firmly told her "And there's nothing wrong with that. Otherwise why would therapists be so popular? Hmm."   
  
Kamari scoffed. She took a deep breath, then started, "We met a few years ago at a cafe in my hometown. I'd accidentally spilled coffee on her shirt and she was so kind about it, declining my offers to pay for her dry cleaning and such. I don't know what compelled me, but I asked her out as ‘proof I was sorry’. She agreed and we were dating from there," Kamari smiled at the memory. 

 

"A few weeks after we'd started dating, she told me she was a transgender, and though she had a fine pair of tits, she was very self-conscious about her lower region." the girl sighed "I didn't care, obviously. She was beautiful either way. We'd been together for a few years when V.I.L.E. approached me about becoming an operative. I didn't know what to say, so I told R- my partner,” she corrected, “that I'd gotten a business offer. She was understanding and kind and I almost decided to stay, but she convinced me to go. I sort of proposed to her and then left the next morning before she woke up.”   
  
"Damn that's kinda cold.” 'To be fair my family probably thinks I’m dead so I'm not doing much better,' Sionnach thought to herself.   
  
"Shut up. I know, okay? Damn certain she cried her bloody eyes out."   
  
"Well at least you didn't ask for her to wait for you...You didn't right?" The teen implored. “A proposal is a promise yes but if you tacked on the cliche wait for me.."   
  
"I didn't have to, she told me she would. And she did. Last time I visited, she was still wearing the ring. I left her a little message."   
  
Sionnach paused at Kamri’s interruption.   
  
"And I wasn't going to say that to her, by the way."   
  
"You. Left. A. Message." The teen stated flatly at the older girl.   
  
"It just said, “Miss me?". And maybe I left a rose."   
  
Sionnach looked to the sky.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Ifreann fuilteacha," She groaned, rubbing her eyelids. "You make me scarlet for you, dear truly, you do."   
  
"Shut up dude."   
  
"Póg mo thóin! I didn't mean it like that. I meant you make me embarrassed for you."   
  
"I'd rather not, thanks." Kamari responded to the first part in wry amusement.   
  
The teen groaned. "That's not what I-” she cut herself off. “Anyways drinking problem?"   
  
"You have a problem with my drinking, so I won't drink around you, how about that?" Kamari gazed at the slouching girl.   
  
"Gobdaw," Sionnach groaned, “That isn't what this was about. It’s not about me. Why do you drink? Wouldn't she be disappointed in you." The Irish girl continued muttering under her breath, insults flying from her lips. "Stupid eejit, dobe, gobshite," her mutters became indistinguishable. She paused taking in a breath and straightening up. "I do appreciate if you wouldn't drink when around me however I want to know why you turned to drinking. Why you haven't or can't stop."   
  
Seeing the woman no longer wished to talk Sionnach grumbled "wake me up when you’re ready.” before curling up on the couch in the lounge and drifting off.

  
  


  
  


  
Sionnach sprang away like an actual animal when the older woman poked her.   
  
With a grumble she muttered "Well that barely qualifies as a cat nap. You ready to talk now or..?"   
  
Kamari growled. "I could walk away right now, but I decided that you'll probably bug me later so I may as well get it over with."   
  
Sionnach actually growled back. “What do you people take me for an ass-whole?"   
  
"Calm down, fox."   
  
"I would have let this go earlier." There was justified anger in her voice. “If I have to remind you, I said you didn't have to talk if you really didn't want to"   
  
"Look, I just want to get this over with," Kamari muttered, sitting cross-legged at the foot of the bed.   
  
Sionnach deflated and curled her hands around her. Though her expression wasn’t seen, if one looked at her they'd be reminded of a pouting child. "Okay, fine then. When did you start?"   
  
"I had my first drink on my fifteenth birthday after my father took me to a pub in celebration."   
  
Sionnach snorts. "Sounds familiar except I didn't accept the drink, I was 14 and my sister offered." She sounded bitter and shook her head violently. "And after that? why did you continue?"   
  
Kamari shrugged. "Tasted good, and I built up a tolerance fast so I could earn money in drinking competitions."   
  
Sionnach sighs. "You'd have made a fortune in Ireland. Of course they're not to sell to minors but I can see you very easily getting around it, plus considering what some friends have told me you look old enough they don't care" she rolled her eyes as she said this.   
  
"I have made quite a bit in Ireland. Went there with Papa for his vacation."   
  
Sionnach grinned under her mask, eyes imploring.   
  
"Some of the toughest competitions I've had,” Kamari continued.   
  
"Yeah I bet.." The nostalgic girl trailed off sadly. She coughed abruptly and tightened her arms around her.   
  
"Oi, what's with you?"   
  
"Oh nothing not really, trust me." Sionnach grinned childlike at the other woman.   
  
"Which I don't."   
  
"Did you win?" Sionnach asked, ignoring the comment.   
  
"Yeah. I lost a bit too but I earned it all back." replied the shorter smugly.   
  
"Soooo when did it become more than just a habit? when did it become a problem? or was it always one." She inquired.   
  
"I've never been addicted to alcohol. I could stop easily if I wanted to."   
  
Sionnach let out a snort. "Sure"   
  
"Or at least, I wasn't before.”   
  
"Ah." Humming Sionnach asked. "Does it have to do with leaving her?"   
  
Kamari's gaze hardened. "Some of it," she growled stiffly.   
  
Sionnach hummed "When I was younger there were times when my mom would come home drunk," She scoffed. "She never remembered in the mornings but she was loose lipped, dumped a lot of stuff on me in those random times. How concerned she was for all her children, the death of her sister, her mother's illness," Sionnach paused. "I guess I've just never been a big fan of alcohol," she shrugged, "You would think growing up with parents who brought you to the bar as a teen i would be but I'm not I just sat and drew or read."   
  
Kamari rolled her eyes. "My mom left my dad the moment I was born. They had a one night stand and when she found out she was pregnant, she was determined to get an abortion. My dad caught wind and stopped her, telling her he'd take me after I was born. I had an older sister and a best friend who was like a brother, so I'd say my upbringing was pretty normal. Besides the alcohol, of course."   
  
Sionnach grinned "Lucky you, my parents loved me don't mistake that however there's a lot of things about me they don't agree with and it's the same with me to them."   
  
"Can I let you in on a secret?" Kamari whispered.   
  
With a wave at the magpies outside the window Sionnach grinned. "Seven for a secret that shall never be told."   
  
"I'll take that as a yes and a promise to keep it," Kamari said, looking at the masked girl with an unimpressed expression, arms folded.   
  
Sionnach giggled and smiled like the Cheshire cat, though it was hard to see beneath her mask.   
  
"My dad was struggling even before he took me in. My sister was 10 and working to help support them, so add me into the mix and you have a right fine mess. According to papa, I was a pretty good child, quiet, smart, never gave them too much trouble."   
  
Sionnach pursed her lips "I never wanted for anything I guess you could say, so I can't empathise," her gaze drifted away from the others. "But I can sympathise."   
  
Kamari nodded. "But he was still struggling. When I got together with R-" she cut herself off, "my partner, I'd been helping to pay for his rent. After I left though, he kind of fell into a depression. Each time I go on a heist near where I used to live, I'd pickpocket someone or steal a bit and then leave him the money."   
  
Sionnach sighed. "Ifreann fuilteacha." With a second sigh she asked Kamari, "Where do you want to go. Here, there. Where does your heart truly lie?" And here she got a little angry, "Because believe me you can’t have both." She looked at the window at the ocean.   
  
Kamari narrowed her eyes. "You know that I can't leave, not without getting hunted, or worse,  _ her _ getting hunted."   
  
Sionnach scoffed "Sure that's what they say, yet we all know she's still a thorn in their sides. Don't we? I" and here she paused   
  
"And we all know what happened to  _ him _ ." Cut in Kamri sharply. Her eye narrowed.    
  
"May your heart be your guiding key" Sionnach quoted from one of her favourite games. "Besides he only lost his memories of his time on this island ergo you wouldn't lose your memory of her. You'd just forget being here" She paused. "Look I have let's call them a friend," she fiddled with her hair. "Think about what you truly want and get back to me. If it's what I think I'll introduce you and they can help you, if not well then I guess you'll forget I ever mentioned them." Her tone darkened.    
  
"Not Crackle. I meant Virmal. The guy who fell in love and left V.I.L.E. for some Aussie chit. He was "let go" and then found murdered two days later. The work was obviously Tigress', too; no one else is that messy."   
  
The younger sighed and stated, "Not everything is always as it seems, forget it your heart obviously doesn't belong to her."   
  
"Oh, believe me, she has my heart in the palm of her hand. It's my head I'm worried about."   
  
Sionnach hummed. "Off with their heads," she mumbled. "My friend could help you with that. All I'm saying is to think on it."   
  
"Okay, I will."   
  
The pale girl unfolded her paper she'd been messing with it revealed a slightly rumbled rat. "Paper is much better than me at this," she let out a huff.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that night, Kamari stumbled into the lounge with a quarter-full bottle of Balkan in her left hand. Her hair wasn't its usual, charming messiness, instead it was rugged as her clothes. She tripped, falling to the floor with a quiet yelp. She didn't get up from the obviously uncomfortable position, laying completely still.   
  
At first glance, she may have looked dead, but a keen eye could pick up the lightning fast rising and falling of her chest as she took short, shallow breaths.   
  
And staring back at her on the table was a rat kissing a dove. A few other beast were crushed across from them, a longhorn wearing a whistle, a sphinx cat wearing a sparkly collar, a leopard cat with a katakana, a small cat with goggles and finally a crazy looking bat. The meaning passed over the upset girl.

  
"A cop," Kamari mumbled. "Why'd she have to be a fucking cop. Rose why?"  
  
Sionnach who had, been hiding in the shadows, dropped down silently. "Are you okay?" She wasn't very good at comforting but she’d damn well try. Folding her arms around her she paused. "Actually no silly question. Will you be okay?"  
  
"I just wanted to see her," Kamari whispered, her eyes clouded and staring into nothingness.  
  
Sionnach paused as her heart leaped into her throat 'oh shit she's out of it' taking in a breath She asked, "Hey can you do me a favour?" 'Don't fuck don't fuck up don't fuck up,' she thought to herself.  
  
"She's still got the ring," Kamari mumbled, her words slurred only a tiny bit. She jolted at the question, blinking rapidly. "I..... maybe."  
  
"Okay I want you to name 5 things you can see in this room," she took in a quivering breath, "and describe them."  
  
"Um... well," Kamari tried to focus. "It's all a lil blurry. I think I hit m' head when I fell."  
  
"Well, can you try?" She very quickly hid the paper figures while the other was struggling to reply.  
  
"Well, uh, the counters are marble. And the lights are moving a bit." Kamari blinked again. Wait, lights? The lights were off when she'd walked in, right. She frowned. "Did you turn the light on?"  
  
Sionnach froze. "No, no I did not."  
  
"Must be a migraine," Kamari groaned.  
  
"Yeah...I'm not exactly sure what to do for that." It came out in one breath as the younger girl started to shake a little.  
  
Kamari twitched, not responding.  
  
Struggling to breathe, Sionnach managed to pull out a bottle of water, her many big pockets come in handy. She hesitantly passed it over even as her own dry throat ached. "Take small sips from that."  
  
Kamari remained quiet, though she took a small sip in an almost robotic manner.  
  
Sionnach almost desperately looked for one of the other graduated academy students. She has no idea what the fuck she was doing.  
  
"I'm so tired. Fox... Fox I just want to sleep."  
  
Sionnach blinked away tears. It, it had been a while since someone called her by the English version of her code-name. "Sorry love I can't let you do that." 'It wasn't good to let someone sleep after hitting their head right???' she internally freaked.  
  
"I just want Rose back."  
  
Sionnach filed that name away for later under tight lock and key of her mind. "I know," she mumbered soothingly "I know." 'I miss mine too.'  
  
"Fox." Kamari mumbled. "Can I ask you a favour?"  
  
The brunette gulped. "S-sure." her head was pounding but she forced the impending panic attack down.  
  
"J-just c'mere and sit down. Cross-legged."  
  
The other moved to do so but more flopped down then sit, she didn't realise how bad her legs had been shaking.  
  
Kamari moved, resting her head in Sionnach's lap. "Pet me," she mumbled. "Run your fingers through my hair. Anything. Please."  
  
Sionnach did so slightly hesitant but she broke apart the knots in the other hair and ran her hand through she started to hum a lullaby. 'Hush now, mo stóirín close your eyes and sleep. Waltzing the waves. Diving in the deep.' The tune helped her own shaky breaths stabilise.  
  
Kamari trembled, taking in a shaking breath. She relaxed slightly, bringing her arms up and hugging Sionnach's waist.  
  
Sionnach let one arm snake around kamari's chest as she continued to hum and comb her other hand threw the girls hair.  
  
Kamari allowed herself to pretend it was Rose who she was curled up against, closing her eyes and allowing the soft humming to fill her mind.  
  
'Stars are shining bright the wind is on the rise whispering words of long lost lullabies.' The tune was soft. One Sionnach loved dearly even if she hadn't yet watched the film it was from. She wondered if singing out loud would be a bad move? She was tempted but choose not to.   
  
Kamari sighed, starting to drift off into sleep.  
  
"Oh shit." Her breaths came out fast, she had fucked up, her head hurt, her heart was pounding.  
  
"Stop it," Kamari whined, groaning.  
  
The other tried to calm down and silent tears escaped. She started counting back in her head. "I'm sorry," she gasped, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Her chest shook and she choked, coughing violently.  
  
"Fox? Foxy look at me." Kamari reached up, putting her hands on Sionnach's cheeks and forcing her eyes down. They were dilated, she didn't entirely look there. "Foxy, drink some water," Kamari mumbled, fighting sleep.  
  
She tried to reach for the bottle but when she pulled away her hand it got caught in Kamari's hair. "I'm sorry," she gasped, "I'm sorry."  
  
Kamari's breath hitched, her eyes widening and her gaze finally clearing. "Fuck," she hissed, forcing memories and _thoughts_ from her mind. She took a deep breath, ignoring her thundering heart. "It's fine," she said, voice tight. "It’s fine. Just try to untangle yourself without tugging too much."  
  
She tried but in her panic she pulled hard. "Oh god I'm sorry." She helplessly tried again and again at this point even her mask felt constricting her other hand which she finally realised was free felt around for it.  
  
Kamari had stiffened considerably. "You're fine," she choked, voice cracking. "I just-" she messed with her hair a bit until Sionnach came free. Kamari tried not whine at the lost contact.  
  
Sionnach tugged the mask off. The orange and white ceramic cold to the touch. No one had seen her without it she had come to the island wearing it they joked it just made sense that the one who hid behind a fox mask would have a code-name named after the animal. She had practically snarled at anyone who tried to even touch it but right now it was impending her breathing.  
  
"Foxy," Kamari whispered, eyes widening and mouth hanging open.  
  
The girl is younger than most vile recruits that part is obvious with her mask ,and maybe even makeup, She could pass for a lot older but right now she looked her true age her eyes brimmed with tears, freckled face white as snow mouth red from biting down hard. "I'm sorry," she whispered."I'm so sorry." she looked a mess.  
  
Kamari was staring, she knew.  
  
She could feel Kamari's eyes on her.  
  
"You look..." she trailed off.  
  
Sionnach sniffled then let out a harsh choked cough her throat aching in pain head lowered.  
  
"Stunning."    
  
The teen's head snapped up. "No I don't I," she sniffed. "I look like shit." She laughed weakly and she tugged her hair painfully, trying to snap her senses back into place. She was _fine_ , she _had_ to be. The tears on her face and dilated eyes pointed to otherwise. "Oh shit I'm supposed to be helping you. Gods I'm a right mess."  
  
Kamari knew she'd never have feelings for anyone besides her Rose, but this girl was something else. "No, you're fine," Kamari mumbled near-incoherently, her hazel eyes still wide.  
  
The teen grimaced. "Are you okay?" she asked. It was funny since right now she looked the worst of the two.  
  
"Not right now, but I will be. ‘T’s just a migraine; it’ll pass."  
  
The young girl managed a non shaky breath. "Okay. Can I have," she gestured at the water bottle.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Here," Kamari answered, handing it over.  
  
The teen fumbled and nearly started crying again as she couldn’t open the lid. "Idiot, so stupid," she scolded herself. After a few minutes of fumbling she got it open. She drank the water greedily. She felt so tired a look at the clock showed it was nearly 12 at night..  
  
"My dorm's closer," Kamari said, "and I don’t have a bunk-mate. You can stay with me tonight. "Besides, I don't trust either of us on our own."  
  
Sionnach snorted weakly. "Paper is out right now on a mission. They trust her a lot more then me, which, fair." There was a note of deep longing in her voice when she mentioned her roommate. "It's just not fair," grumbled the teen, "She's my partner and we graduated at the same time.  
  
Kamari chuckled.  
  
"We got a problem," muttered the girl, embarrassed "I don't think I can walk right now." Her head was still spinning and her legs felt numb.  
  
Kamari stood. Despite being significantly shorter, she hooked her arm underneath Sionnach's knees, wrapping the other around the girl's waist and picking her up in one fluid motion.  
  
Sionnach squeaked, not like a mouse would, honestly more like a canine would yip. 'Does everything she do remind people of foxes?’ she wondered to herself.  
  
Kamari allowed the girl a moment to adjust before beginning the walk to her dorm. "I hate to be a show off," she grinned, getting some of her normal attitude back, "but you have to admit, I'm pretty impressive."  
  
Sionnach grinned weakly. "You're very buff," she agreed. "Strong too. I'm primarily built for speed and flexibility."  
  
Kamari's grin widened. "How're you feelin', Fox?"  
  
She blinked. "Like shit," she replied honestly, before blushing lightly.  
  
Kamari laughed quietly. She stopped in front of a brown wooden door. "Get the knob for me would ya love?"  
  
With a weak hand she did so and pulled it open, she couldn't help a jealous pout. "Your rooms so much nicer than ours." She let a little more of her natural childishness slip into her voice.  
  
It was true. The one room they walked into, and she could see another door off at the side, was spacious. A TV was up on the wall above a case full of books and DvD's. The room was a light blue colour. The floor was wooden but there was a fluffy white mat under the long plush couch. A kitchenette was in the corner shiny steel appliances along one wall.  
  
Kamari smirked. "I used to room with Crackle before The Incident. He got special treatment so I did too."  
  
"I suppose we do too if barely, crazy dude seems to adore my crazy partner so I know ours is bigger than the other partner dorms. That and I’m ninety percent sure we're not supposed to have cable?" Sionnach tilted her head.  
  
"Graduates do, but we can only access news channels." replied Kamari. “Something about bragging rights.”  
  
“Ah we have a few movie channels. Oh and I believe we have some old Disney channels?” Sionnach tilted her head in thought, freckled face just a bit scrunched. She yawned loudly. "I'm tired Kami."  
  
"Get some sleep, love.”  
  
"Mhm, okay," she whispered, already drifting off in Kamari’s arms.   
  
The older woman chuckled and headed into her own bedroom to lay the teen down. She still had a couch, after all.  
  



End file.
